Twisted Hearts
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: Slash. het. The rangers go to the Astral academy and Theo encounters people he'd rather forget: WARNING VERY SLASHY AND DISTURBING! well it's meant to be okay?
1. That Clone Thing Again

_**Twisted Hearts**_

**(Part 1: That Clone Thing Again)**

Cam smiled into the kiss as Hunter pressed down on his body - wrapping his arms tighter around Cam. "You know the hologram isn't as cute as you" Hunter said when he broke the kiss.

"Good to know that'd lead to some serious Cyber Sex issues" smirked Cam. Hunter smiled and kissed him again. Cam gave a small moan of pleasure. The kiss was passionate - Cassidy and Theo had been very subtle whenever Cam and Hunter came back or went off together for training...well Cassidy occasionally made comments that Cam and Hunter understood as innuendo (but she delivered them in a conversational tone) and Theo sometimes blushed, smiled and looked away - no one noticed that though.

There was a bleeping noise and Cam groaned as they recognized the communicator sounds.

* * *

Diabolique strode through the ship, her tattered black train flowed behind her like a shadow - it wound around her legs sometimes like a snake, her black leather trousers looked like they were belts that had been wrapped around her until they formed trousers - the shining buckles gleamed - her high heels clicked dangerously...she was darkness.

"It's time" she declared.

Lothor looked away from his soap opera. "What? Already? But it's only just gotten good!"

"Which means they'll leave it on a cliffhanger soon...now as I said: IT'S TIME" her eyes were unreadable and the black and silver mask that covered her nose and mouth made her face unreadable (the central part resembled a fanged mouth that was disturbing to even Zurgane).

With a sigh Lothor pressed a button just as Annie drugged the pilot and prepared to fly the plane with Gregory on board to Las Vegas so he and she could marry. He'd hoped to see what happened with Kaitlin and Cole since their baby was a stolen one... driving the worries of what he'd miss from his mind he remembered that Diabolique had circled the repeats in his TV guide. "All right lets roll" he sighed.

"Happily" Diabolique smirked.

"What exactly are you going to be doing?" Vexxacus asked.

"Showing the rangers why life is just plain unfair" Diabolique replied. She snapped her fingers and the Psycho Crimson and Psycho Yellow rangers stepped forwards. "Go. Kill them" their creator snapped. "I've charged you to full power"

"They're finger lickin gorgeous" Marah whispered to Kapri.

"Yeah" Kapri muttered...her mind was on an ACTUAL ranger however. She blinked, shook her head and turned back to the other aliens in the room. "Okay so...get zappy with it guys - go team evil"

"Indeed" Lothor said. "Go on...if this isn't good though I'll be angry. I'm missing my favourite soap for this"

The Psycho's saluted and in a cyclone of lightening and wind they vanished.

Diabolique smiled beneath her mask.

* * *

"Kelzacks in the quarry!" Cyber Cam exclaimed.

"They're always in a quarry...well usually" Dustin said. He was staring at Theo - he didn't look much like Hunter really, they had the same eyes, mouth and body type - they matched each other muscle for muscle...but Theo was blonder and looked younger and less brooding...angelic could actually be used.

The twin of Hunter Bradley (Hunter didn't want the family name and Theo agreed that he shouldn't use it - family issues there) was meditating on a black and white cusion near the computer. Dustin waved his hand before the boy - then pretended to punch and kick him but always stopping inches away from his face or chest. Dustin blew in Theo's ear and flicked his nose but the blonde didn't move.

"He's meditating Dustin...leave him alone" Cam said.

At last they were all there. "Yeah but, like, why doesn't he move?"

"Astral ninja minds can traverse higher planes then even ours Dustin - they find balance between the mind and body to strengthen the soul and disperse its energy between the planes they exist upon" Sensei said as he flipped onto the console. "Now, before you embark to fight these Kelzack I must remind you that Diabolique has joined Lothor...she has already shown her manipulitive genius at work. Be careful"

"Isn't he coming?" Blake said, pointing at Theo but not looking at him.

"No, Theo has expressed his wishes to remain as a student and assistant here in Ninja Ops but not to fight" Sensei said. "he has placed the Astral Morphers into my care to ensure he never feels he should use them again" Sensei pointed to a case nearby. "We must respect his wishes...he has found out a great deal - he needs time to focus back into himself again"

"Whatever" muttered Blake. "Let's kick some Kelzacks"

"Right with ya" Shane nodded.

NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!

THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!

SAMURAI POWER!

* * *

The Kelzacks didn't see the blurs of movement coming at all. They flashed and exploded, collapsing to the gravel ground of the quarry. They didn't get back up...instead they disappeared. "That was too easy" Hunter stated.

"Don't say that!" Tori exclaimed.

The blasts of energy sent them flying. Standing on a cliff in the warped copies of ninja armour were two figures in Yellow and Crimson. "Hey down there" snarled Psycho Crimson. "Don't tell me that hurt!"

"Aw man...do I have a twin too?" Dustin groaned. "Hey - does that make you a triplet?"

"Nah, this is just a cheap Xerox" Hunter exclaimed.

"And an ugly one at that" Cam said.

"That is so not cool!" Psycho Yellow shouted down. The Psycho's leapt down and advanced. The rangers charged them but the Psychos split out in a V then zipped back in, slashing the rangers into the air. Psycho Crimson twirled his warped staff and unleashed an energy bolt at them.

"Thunder shields up!" Blake and Hunter twisted their staffs into the shield forms and blocked the blast but they were knocked back anyway by the force though spared the power of the blast. Psycho Yellow smirked.

"Hey dudes. Anyone up for a swim?" he leapt into the ground, a jet of steam and debris rose up as he ploughed about under the surface of the earth. He burst upwards amidst the wind Ninja's and sent them flying in all directions. "Oh! Wipe out"

"No this is a wipe out" Tori said, she focused and pointed – the water hit the Psycho Rangers, leaping from the pool in the quarry straight at them. They were grounded by the pressure. Psycho Yellow twisted his blade and stabbed it into the ground. The earth beneath Tori exploded and sent her flying.

"You're all washed up Blondie" snorted Psycho Crimson as he pulled out his blaster.

"Not in this life time!" Blake exclaimed. He unleashed a thunder blast at them and sent them flying into a rock face. Shane flew straight into Psycho Yellow and kicked him away. Dustin slammed down with his hammer and his clone sparked with a shout.

"Okay – no more Nice Psychos!" Psycho Crimson declared. "PSYCHO STORM!"

"Oh. Yeah." Psycho Yellow cackled. They charged forwards, sweeping around the rangers they formed a hurricane of wind and thunder, there was a flash and a small lightening storm sparked up within the cyclone. The rangers cried out as they were hit by the blasts.

"Have to…redirect the energy…NOW" Cam exclaimed as he pulled out his blade. The lightening arched at him. He slashed out, the bolt split in tow and blasted out of the cyclone, it hit the Psychos directly and cut off their run.

The rangers landed shakily. "Wow…my head hurts" Hunter groaned. Cam made a mental note to ease that with some TLC later. "But I think we can take these guys now!"

Dustin staggered across in front of him. "Whuh?"

The weapons linked up together…the Psycho's charged…the blasts sent them whirling away, sparking and crackling as they collapsed again. "You lose" declared Dustin as he did a little victory dance.

"We'll be back!" Psycho Crimson snarled. He disappeared in a blast of scarlet light.

"…YEAH!" Psycho Yellow exclaimed. He vanished as well.

* * *

Diabolique strode down the corridor in the library

The Librarian was unconscious a simple stun spell had done it. Diabolique descended deeper into the archives until she came to the darkest room. A ball of purple light sprang from her palm, she let it orbit her body and then she continued deeper into the long room lined with old books.

At long last she came to a box on a lone table. She opened it out.

"Finally" she said as she picked up the scroll. "They didn't have THIS on e-bay"

* * *

"Owies" Dustin groaned as he rubbed his chest. "They meant business"

"Indeed" the Sensei said. "I sense the hand of Diabolique and her dark magics in this, Cassidy has not been reachable, Cam would you go to her room in the Student Union building and get her to come here, her knowledge of the Mara-Ishii book may come in handy in defeating the False Rangers"

Theo was still meditating but he was outlined by a glow now…oh, and floating above the cushion. "Theo?" Hunter said.

"Yeah?" Theo descended from the levitation and landed back on the cushion. He opened his blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I just wondered if you were dead" his brother smiled.

"Nope, still alive" Theo said. He stood up. "Sensei Kanoi – If I can be any help please tell me" he bowed. Blake made a funny snorting noise…Tori elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged at her. She shook her head.

"The rangers will need help focusing on their inner ninja powers" the Sensei decided. "I want you to help them – you are fully trained?"

"In most things – yes but some of my Astral Powers are…flawed I haven't practiced them yet – what do you want me to do?"

The Sensei nodded. "I would like you to teach them the focus tactics of your academy"

"Okay" Theo nodded.

"Good, Dustin will be your first student – he needs to learn to focus more" Dustin frowned as the Guinea pig said that.

"Huh?"

"My fathers point exactly" Cam smiled.

* * *

Cassidy was staying in the youth hostel called the Student Union. The room was tiny and shared – she hated it. But it was somewhere to stay when she wasn't at Ninja Ops. She was in the lobby in the seating area when she saw a green shape weaving through the students.

"Cam?" she approached the green clad boy. "What's up?"

"Would you believe clones?"

"Again? Man you guys have quite a few of them"

She sighed and put her book into her bag. "Right let's go, I'll see if the Book has anything on clones… if you lot wrote it, it would have three or four chapters". Rolling her eyes she strode alongside Cam until they reached a secluded area. Cam took her hand and opened a portal channel.

* * *

Hunter picked up his helmet. "You want to go Motocrossing Tor?" he asked.

"Sure" Tori smiled as she and Blake walked away from Ninja Ops after the Tai Chi training. "I'll borrow Dustin's bike…he's still trying to get that breathing trick with Theo"

"Maybe I should see if Theo wants to come" Hunter said.

"What? Can't you spend an hour away from him? You're regular twins not conjoined!" Blake snapped. "Besides what if he tries to off one of us on the track again?"

Hunter stared at his brother. Blake just grunted and disappeared with Ninja Speed.

"What was that about?" Hunter murmured.

"I'll talk to him" Tori sighed.

* * *

Dustin focused – wobbled and then collapsed in a heap.

"Dude…since when does Tai Chi hurt?"

Theo laughed, he had one leg bent sideways across his other leg kind of like one side of his body was doing the Lotus position and the other was standing up. He had his eyes closed and he had his arms at an angle out from his sides.

"It doesn't if you remember to focus – stay focused – this is Tai Chi and Yoga…also a little Pilates and just a pinch of meditation techniques but lets not nitpick" Dustin looked up as Theo offered him a helping hand.

Theo was dressed in a white Tai Chi suit with black lining, it was what he wore in the ops base – he didn't go out much anyway…Dustin grinned goofily…he couldn't help it – something about Theo made him feel – float-y.

"Just stay calm – channel your energy" Theo said as he slowly moved into a flowing movement Dustin tried to follow…he frowned as he failed and tried to synchronize with Theo…but he just got antsy and steamed ahead…before realizing that wasn't how it went.

"Hey slow down!" Dustin exclaimed. He gripped Theo's wrists…

Theo gave a shudder as Dustin brushed old scars, there was a flash of ethereal light and Dustin felt the air between him and Theo become solid…just before the air rippled and wavered to send him flying across the room into a punchbag.

"I have to go" murmured Theo. He darted out the door and vanished.

* * *

Shane landed on the grind rail perfectly…"HEY!" Shane was knocked off balance by the sudden hiss from shrubbery nearby. He landed on his butt and looked around. Dressed in a pale pink trench coat and sunglasses Kapri popped out of the brush. "HEY!"

Shane frowned and walked over. Kapri lifted up a newspaper and sat on a bench. "Sit behind me and pretend to be…like…tying your shoe laces"

"This is a bit much" Shane muttered as he did as he was told.

"Shhh. Diabolique's gotten a new plan"

"Yeah we met the knockoffs" Shane sighed.

"No, it's different she's got a scroll – ancient like, it's a big deal to her – it's called the Map of Za-Tsi and its supposed to lead to something big and powerful. She says that the ninja academies had one and that it was kept safe by one group of ninjas…didn't say which though"

"Okay - right" Shane nodded as he continued to fake his shoe-lace tying.

"It's major, she's promised uncle L a major dose of power…she's able to gain power from chaos and deception she feeds off it but whatever that's about she uses it big time. She can make anyone get angry…if that's what she likes then that'd be what she wants Uncle to do, my guess is that when she gives Uncle the power it'll lead to big chaos that'll give her power…um…you should check that giant book you got"

"Thanks…we will" Shane said.

"No prob…gotta go" he turned around and she was gone.

"Wow…she's getting good at that" he murmured.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Cassidy finds a decent guy. Who is Za-Tsi? Theo explains why he freaked. Blake gets a talking to from his girlfriend. Diabolique starts her plan in motion._

_Any questions I should clear up are welcome, if you have anything to say then please go ahead and say it. If you flame me well don't waste your time I ignore them, they really just seem to make you look bad. If you have any creative criticisms then please supply them in a review I can read and say "wow there's someone with a good mind"_

_( I rather that then reading a dull old Flamewhich leads to me sayingsaying: "oh look they gave a computer to a monkey that hated my story a computer and he typed a few words…NEXT")._

_Thank you_


	2. All Messed Up

_**Twisted Hearts**_

PC Palace was of course packed, it was a sale and the new Bluebird 4000 was out – it was, as the jocks called it, geek central. But one "Geek" had a drop on the others. "Excuse me" Cassidy said. "Can I slip past?" she'd worn the tight jeans and off the shoulder see-through lace blouse over her scarlet halter top for this very reason...

The teenage boy's acne practically jumped off his face in awe. She snatched up a box from the hands of a snotty prep. The girl looked outraged – and also like a blueberry, apparently she'd accessorized to shop for the clothing.

"Excuse me!" shrilled the girl.

"Oh, go bang the varsity team" snapped Cassidy as she walked away. The clerk laughed. "What?" Cassidy muttered.

"I like your style" he smiled, he was a surfer, tanned with wavy blonde hair that was adorably dishevelled, he was dressed in the white shirt and red waistcoat of the PC Palace uniform. "Cash or charge?"

Cassidy brandished the silver card. "I've gone triple platinum, charge of course" she smiled. He smiled back and Cassidy refroze her face.

"There you go" he said as he packed it for her and scanned her card. She took the card back. "Hope to see you again - Cassidy". He gave a small smile and Cassidy found herself almost blushing.

She nodded and walked out…she almost dislocated something important fighting not to turn around, but as she walked along the pavement she took a sly peek in…he caught her eye and smiled broadly.

"Grins like an idiot" she murmured.

Despite herself she wished she'd gotten his name.

-----------------------------BREAK

"Zi-Ta" Cassidy mused. "There's a name I haven't heard spoken in a while…my Mother and Father told her story – she existed for even longer then Shimazu" she nodded slowly. "Zi-Ta was a kunoichi, very powerful and very brutal. She turned to dark magic much like Lothor – except she did it far "better" she conjured up demons"

"Like Diabolique?" Tori asked.

Cassidy nodded, she sat back into the high-backed chair and tapped her mouth with a finger. "She terrorized the world for centuries until she was destroyed by the past ninjas from the Wind, Thunder and Astral academies. But not completely, she left behind her essence of evil in the Urn the ninjas trapped the power with. From what I remember it unleashes incredibly powerful and evil monsters at her bidding".

Sensei shook his head and strated to pace. "That story was known to all Sensei – it has been passed down for generations – I always hoped it was an exaggeration"

"No such luck" sighed Blake. Cassidy stood up.

"I'm going to check around some archives in the town, I'll be back soon, you guys do your thing" she nodded. "This could be bad…"

-------------------------BREAK

Diabolique teleported onto the ship and walked towards Choobo. "I need you, you over sized fashion accident" she snapped. "I have a locator spell to cast and you'll have to do as an assisstant"

"Oh! Okay! Great" Choobo exclaimed. "I won't let you down"

Diabolique grabbed him by the side of his head. "You'd better not" she hissed. "The map is crucial to the success of my plan!" She swung away and dragged him out as she teleported to earth

-------------------------BREAK

Theo entered the Control centre and looked at the glum faces. He put his bag of training gear down. "What's happened?" he asked.

"Well, Diabolique is after a scary urn and needs a map to find it and whens he does there'll be the usual near apocalypse for us all" Tori sighed. "Diabolique's really putting me on a downer". The water ninja felt her boyfriend tense under his clothing and her arms as Teho walked past.

"Zi-Ta…" Theo read…Dustin stood nearby, the yellow ranger licked his lips and debated on trying to talk to Theo alone. "There's a copy of that in my old academy."

Hunter scratched his head and walked past Cam, subtly grabbing the green samurai's backside in a way no one noticed. "Didn't we toast that place when you…" there was an awkward silence

"Kidnapped Cam? Yes but that was only a half-conjuration, my academy exists in a place beyond the physical plane, the academy you saw destroyed was just a shell, one of the gatehouses that were used to enter the dimension it is actually in"

"And I thought our waterfall was impressive" mused Shane.

Blake looked scornfully at Theo. "You can take us there then"

Theo swung around and for a moment pure terror flitted across his face. "No" he said. Then in a blur of Ninja Speed he was gone, **_moving right through_** Blake and up the steps.

"Astral ninja phase speed…quite powerful" said Sensei with a nod. "He has baggage…we must broach this carefully, lest we scare him"

"GOD! What is it with you guys? He's playing the martyr to the bitter end and you're giving him the attention he's after!" Blake exclaimed. Everyone was shocked but Hunter and Tori reacted together.

"Bro, slow down"

"Blake, you're being stupid"

"No I'm Not! He tried to kill us! Lothor couldn't manipulate what wasn't always there! He's a danger and if he's not with us how do we know he's not against us? For all we know he could be a bad guy by nature!"

"You are crossing the line Bro! You'd better cool off!" his voice was strangled with rage. "He's my Brother and I can trust him"

"Yeah, he's your brother you can trust him" snorted Blake. "You only just met him!"

Tori grabbed Blake's arm and dragged him out of the room and towards the sparring room. "You're being a total jerk" she snapped. Blake sighed. "Theo's been through hell, you've not given him a break! It's mean and not like you at ALL. You keep that up…and I'll never talk to you again"

"Yeah, he'd ruin even us for me"

"No, you'd ruin us!" snapped Tori. "What is it you hate about him?"

Blake closed his eyes and let out a pent up breath. "I don't want him to replace me in Hunter's life"

Tori's hardened expression softened and she hugged Blake. "Talk to them both…" she whispered. Blake just held her.

-----------------------BREAK

Dustin moved quickly, he wasn't sure why…but it made sense to him that Theo would come to the Motocross track. The black and white bike sped past…latest model…very nice…Theo straddled his bike and set off, he gained on Theo – the boy noticed Dustin and veered off into the woods and up a slope.

They came to a stop on a cliff. Dustin removed his helmet, Theo ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, he only looked identical to Hunter from certain angles – confusing the two could happen if they weren't so different in colouring.

"You okay?" Dustin asked. "I mean…you seemed upset…I'm sorry -"

"No. It's not your fault" Theo smiled wanly. "I guess not everyone knows…take a seat I'm going to tell a story". He sat down on a large rock and Dustin joined him. "I was abused in the Academy" he said. "The Sensei thought I was "pretty" so him and his three favourite students would come into my room…hold me down…and…"

Dustin shivered, the sentence finished itself. "I am so sorry…"

"No don't pity me" laughed Theo. "I don't want pity…I just want to live my life – find love and stuff…I mean I have a brother…" he licked his lips. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure, well, okay…if it's good and not bad as in something horrible…y'know?"

"Hunter and I…our family…well our father and sister at least, are still alive, in LA I'd say…" he sighed. "If they find Hunter they'll destroy him…you can't tell him, not until I can track down a relative that's not a bastard"

Dustin blinked. Then nodded dumbly.

Theo hugged Dustin. "Thanks dude" he laughed. Dustin slowly closed his hands around the lithe frame…it felt nice against him…

Then Theo pulled away, laughed and shouted a challenge as he ran back to his bike.

TBC

Heheheh… well? What do you think? Review me I crave it!


	3. A System that Works

**Twisted Hearts**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS I'LL THANK YOU PROPERLY NEXT UPDATE**

**Chapter 3**

**A System That Works**

The Java Reload was an internet café with a lot of privacy…Cam sat holding his cup, staring into the coffee like it was his only refuge. The privacy was why he and Hunter had come here. Hunter was looking around for a topic to talk about.

They sat their in silence.

_Please let Dad blow the console up again! Please let Dad blow the console up again! Or try to give it chicken soup for a virus!_

_Monster attack! Monster attack! Come on Monster attack!_

They looked at each other and smiled with so much evident discomfort it hurt to think about it.

"You boys want to order food?" the waitress asked.

"Yes!" Cam said, with more enthusiasm then intended

* * *

Lothor frowned, the strange roaring noises were really annoying him now, with a frown he looked about. He followed the bleeping and roaring and shouts of battle all the way to the control room.

Marah and The Psycho Yellow were sitting near the screens playing a computer game centering around masked wrestlers.

"HAH! Special attack" Marah giggled.

"Awwww! Dudette!" whined Psycho Yellow.

"Marah! Psycho Yellow! Why aren't you plotting the destruction of the Rangers?"

"Uncle, his name's Austin, y'know – he's not **_Du_**stin but he's **_Au_**stin"

"I don't care if he's **_Penic_**illin GET TO WORK"

Psycho yellow huffed and stood up, he crossed his arms and stomped out of the room. Marah sighed. "And I was just about to win the game!" she sighed. "Oh well!" she pressed restart.

* * *

"Psycho's are attacking the Shopping District!" Cam nearly cried Hallelujah and Hunter was forced to suppress a howl of triumph.

"We should hurry – we'll be there soon Tori" Hunter said. He and Cam darted out of the café, paying as they shot past the cashier.

The Psycho's blasted the surrounding area, they walked down the street with Diabolique standing between them. "Born to shop" she crowed.

"Oh yeah? Prepare for Discount Ninjas!" the tsunami cycles blasted the villains. Leaping forth the four heroes stood before the villains.

"Well ,well, well" Diabolique sneered. "Haven't you heard? This is a Fashion Faux-pas Freezone…no SPANDEX" she unleashed a power blast from her hands that blasted them all in separate directions. "Why am **_I_** fighting them?" snapped Diabolique.

"On it boss" agreed Yellow and Crimson as they launched into an attack.

Dustin and Shane engaged Psycho Yellow while Hunter and Blake fought against Psycho Crimson. Diabolique dealt with Tori and Cam.

Psycho Yellow and Dustin smashed their hammers into each other and were thrown in different directions. Dustin rolled along the ground and Shane slashed Psycho Yellow with his sword. "Dude!" Psycho Yellow yowled. He staggered back. "So totally not the way to go!" in a blur of light he slashed Shane repeatedly. "That's better" he nodded. Dustin charged him but Yellow swung around and slammed his hammer into the Original Yellow.

Crimson and Blake locked staffs. "Hey bro – don't treat me like a stranger" cackled Crimson. He twisted the weapons and smashed Blake away. Hunter landed a strike on his Psycho Clone but Psycho Crimson shrugged it off and unleashed a red lightening blast into the original ranger. "Shocked?"

Diabolique yawned as she blocked the attacks of Tori and Cam. She caught their fists with one hand, holding them both using joint manipulation to essentially weave them together. "Disappointing" she sighed. She slashed out and sent them flying away. "Finish them" she commanded.

The Psycho's nodded and started to crackle with energy. "Adieu" Diabolique said. She vanished in a burst of purple and black misty energy.

The Psycho's floated into the air and lanced downwards in a massive thunderstorm.

Cyber Cam stared at the attack, the rangers were being flung about. "We have to do something!" Cyber Cam exclaimed.

"Like what?" Theo murmured, flinching as Hunter was hurled into the air.

"What have I missed?" Cassidy ran into the room.

"The clones appear to be too powerful for the rangers" Sensei surmised.

"Then drain the power" Cassidy exclaimed breathlessly. She hurried over to a cupboard and took out a large black metal case. Inside was a pair of rectangular grips that glowed, and a sphere like a volleyball of blue and black metal plates.

"This energy siphon will drain energy from anything it gets at, that includes the morphers – which was one of the kinds we were working on – anyway, use it and maybe you can make sure it ends well"

"I'll go with it to them" Theo said as he straightened his leather ninja robes.

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes" Theo said. He took the case. "I'll be back in a flash" with ninja speed he was gone.

* * *

Lothor narrowed his eyes. "What's this?" he growled, Theo was rushing up the steps to the place the rangers were being thrashed. "Marah – Kapri –make yourselves useful…go fight that kid"

"The Black Ranger?" kapri asked at the same time as Marah asked: "The White Ranger". They glared at each other.

"Black Ranger"

"White Ranger

"Black"

"White"

"So Black!"

"Totally White!"

"Call him grey and get on with it!" Vexacus snarled.

The girls teleported to earth.

"Why oh why can't I choose my family?' grunted Lothor.

* * *

Theo opened the box and tapped the keys, charging the sphere. "Right I pressed the buttons, it says: Loading"

"Then wait until it loads" Cassidy said breathlessly. "Remember, don't let the rangers get caught in the shockwaves, they're weak enough as it is"

"Got it…don't worry" nodded Theo.

"Actually – you really should worry" Marah said.

"Got it?" smirked Kapri?

They unleashed the blasts of power from the spear and sword in their respective hands. Theo shoved the case aside as he dived away. He rolled along the ground and backflipped as Marah unleashed a blast of energy along the ground. Kapri hurled an energy wave but he somersaulted away just in time.

Dustin looked up, he forgot about the Psycho's…Theo was flipping abou nearby, avoiding the girls. Dustin rose.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Psycho yellow exclaimed. Dustin ignored him and dived into the ground. He resurfaced with incredible force under Kapri and Marah's feet. They shrieked as they were knocked back.

"No fair!" Marah squealed as she landed in a bush.

"All's fair" Theo said. Kapri blasted at him, but he stepped aside and Dustin batted it backwards. The girls teleported away to avoid injury.

"Thanks" Theo said. "I owe you one"

"No you don't dude" smiled Dustin.

Theo shrugged as he took the two fists and held them tight. "Well – I want to make it up to you" he charged forwards and leapt through the air. The psycho's turned around in time for the steel fists to magnetize to their bodies and drain light into the devices which bounced the power to the sphere. The Psychos struggled free, clutching the glowing wounds on their chest.

"You aren't even wearing Spandex!" Psycho Crimson roared.

"PVC is the in fabric" Theo shrugged as he readied to strike again. The Psycho's gave a cry of anguish and disappeared. Shane gave a short nod. "Nice one-liner" smiled the Red Wind Ranger.

* * *

Hunter and Cam lay on the grass in the woods. "I want to tell the world" Hunter said as he looked at his fingers, enmeshed in Cams. "I want to scream it out loud, I don't care who knows"

"What are you on about now?" smiled Cam. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"We should tell them – everyone…that we're together" Hunter exhaled. "No hiding I don't want to hide…there's stuff I've hidden and it's poisonout". Cam looked into Hunter's eyes. "What?"

"Are you going to explain the brooding now?"

"No…not yet…someday…so can we tell them?"

Cam stared at the sky for a while. "Not yet – I amn't ready"

Hunter stayed quiet for a moment and Cam looked at him, the Crimson ranger was unreadable. "Okay" said Hunter at last. "I'll respect that"

"Someday" Cam promised as he kissed Hunter, letting the tongue slip into his mouth and the brush of lips sweep him away.

* * *

Theo was practicing Tai Chi when Blake entered the gym area. "Hey" he said slowly. Theo looked over at the Thunder Ninja and gave a small smile.

"You want to spar?" Blake asked.

Theo looked around. "I – I don't know"

"We need to talk…come on" smiled Blake weakly.

Theo nodded and walked onto the mats. He took up a fighting stance and Blake took on his own. It started off light, a few simple jabs and kicks… "So why not take us to your academy?"

Theo stumbled during his punch. "What!"

"Why won't you get us to that scroll in your academy?"

Theo didn't reply, he just kept focused on his fighting, sad eyes down. Blake was getting frustrated. "I asked a question…HEY! ANSWER ME!" he kicked Theo across the face with more force then he'd intended. To his utter shock Theo twisted in the fall and managed to somehow whip his body around into Blake's.

"I CAN'T GO BACK!" Theo roared. "I CAN'T GO BACK TO WHERE THOSE SADISTS DESTROYED ME". Theo couldn't stop himself as he rammed an elbow into Blake's stomach and grabbed the Thunder ninja's shoulder to fling him down.

Theo stared at the stunned Blake – then ran from the room.

Blake sat up…Tori cleared her throat from the opposite door.

"I know – I screwed up" Blake said

* * *

"THEO?" Hunter walked out of his recently-discovered-twin's room. "Theo? Where are you?" he walked into the control room, his hand brushing Cam's ass with only Cassidy noticing, she raised her eyebrow with a smile.

"Anyone seen Theo?" sighed Cassidy.

"yeah – Blake did" Tori muttered as she stalked into the room. "He went pushing the wrong buttons again". Blake looked downcast.

"What did you do?" Hunter murmured.

"I just asked why he couldn't go back to his old school to help us" Blake said. "if it's any consolation he thrashed me…"

"Not that much" Tori sighed. "We should look for him"

Sensei nodded and closed his eyes. "My mental Ninja powers tell me he is -"

"On the beach" Cassidy said as she swung around in the console chair. "Thank me later, go make happy families!" Tori nodded, glared at Blake and shoved him out the door.

* * *

Theo sat on the bench and stared out at the surfers and beachgoers. "Hey" he looked around. Blake and Hunter took a seat on either side of him.

Blake stared ahead for a moment. "I'm sorry about how I acted – you have your reasons…whatever they are"

"yeah I do" Theo nodded.

"I won't push – but I'll just say that we need your help"

"You're both my brothers" Hunter said at last. "I'm related to you both and you're important to me…I'm going through some stuff right now…and I need you both" Theo nodded slowly. "You don't talk to me about our actual family – but I want us to be actual family – all of us, the three of us…" Hunter said he scratched his head. "Corny, huh?"

"No – It's a nice idea" admitted Theo. "Blake – I amn't trying to phase you out or anything…I never could, you and Hunter grew up together, you're real brothers – I can't deny the link me and Hunter have – but you don't have the identical one… it's just a different, stronger one between you – so … yeah I amn't trying to usurp your life I just want to be a part of Hunter's"

Blake nodded.

"I get it now…sorry I put you through all that"

"No – it's okay" Theo said. "I understand, like I said" he took a deep breath. "I'll take you to the Astral Academy" he relented.

* * *

Dustin opened the door to the large mansion by the beach. The sound of Bach wafted from the music room where his Aunt was – probably entertaining some clients for a business deal. Wine and Cheese nights. Yuck

Dustin climbed the stairs to the upper floor and checked his mother's bedroom. Her case was gone from the corner…

"Trip to Europe" he guessed. "I'm seeing her not being at my birthday". Sadly he trudged back to his room

**TBC**


	4. One Step Forwards, Two Steps Back

_**Twisted Hearts**_

_**Chapter 4: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_A/N: Okay this is a disturbing chapter so you've been warned, a lot of slashy talk…I'm trying to capture a sadistic spirit so just – gimme a break if it flunks!_

"What should we watch out for?" Blake asked as he held the tinderbox and mats for Theo. "Is there much security?"

Theo nodded. "Yes a great deal more – our sensei was paranoid…with reason I suppose, many ninjas wanted our secrets. Thought, Movement and Phase – all sought after and never retrieved. Now…" Theo set out the candles on the small table and he and Blak laid out the square mats. "I have to open the gateway onto the Astral Plane and that requires everyone to meditate"

"Don't hold your breath for Dustin" Blake smiled.

"He's come along in that respect…further then most do in two classes" Teho admitted. The others walked in. "Take a seat" he said as he finished laying the mats out in a circle. He sit into the middle and put four candles down around him, then he put a gem between each.

"It's been a while since I opened a portal onto the Astral Plane so…stick with me" Theo smiled.

"You have our full support" Tori said. "Just – no prying into my brain"

"yes heaven forbid I should ever discover that Tori likes the song "Me Against the Music", Hunter has a stuffed chicken called Baron Von Cluck-Cluck, Blake has a Riverdance DVD under his mattress, Dustin has a recurring and very intimate dream concerning Carmen Elektra…and six cheerleaders, Cam likes to line dance, Shane eats marmalade and ketchup on wholegrain toast every morning…and if you're wondering: I have a tattoo of the Superman logo very low on my hip"

Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry – but I can't help it if I pick up people's thoughts when they sleep in the rooms here, close range while sleeping trumps all good intentions" he shrugged.

Everyone sat down…there was silence…then Tori laughed and it spread to everyone in the room. Even Sensei who gave little giggle.

"The worlds bend and time is broken/ The mind dreams and its words are spoken/ Echoing wishes and hopeful cries/ Open the gates to where all psyche lies/ Open the void and reveal the way/ tread to a valley of neither night nor day"

The wind sprang up and the rangers gasped as they were dragged into a rift high above them.

* * *

"The rangers have gone to the Astral Plane" Diabolique said, her half-masked face was expressionless unless she moved her eyebrows. "They're after the other map"

"Then stop them – what do I pay you for?" Lothor scoffed.

"Simple answer: You don't pay me…my union rep will discuss that with you later" she disappeared in a flash of black and purple smoke and light.

"She's a good worker but needs an attitude adjustment"

* * *

Diabolique murmured the words over the box. "Violent spirits bring terror and fear…move your asses and get out here!"

The flash of light burst from the box in the porch of the academy and four glowing energy trails streaked out. "That's right you sense him… smell him…want him…so go get him…" she laughed.

* * *

"The mist forests are dangerous if you forget where you are – they spit out illusions and make you see things you don't want to or that you desperately do. If you follow them and get lost I'll have to go looking for you – and if I don't find you fast enough…you die" Theo held the candle (it had a black and white flame dancing on top). The others held the same golden-wax candles on bronze sticks that shone with their respective colors.

The forest of black bare trees was cloaked in mist and shadows darted around in it, each step brought the rangers deeper and deeper into a place they didn't understand. Only the boy in the strange black and white leather ninja suit did… and he was definitely not happy here.

Theo was just ahead of the other rangers. He gasped. "Get away" he said in a monotone. "You're not real…go away, back to hell" three figures in white trimmed black outfits stood there.

The first was short and stocky, built like a tank, his tightly cut hair and broad muscled frame were like precision sculpting.

The second was lean and toned under his outfit, he had wavy brown hair that was combed only a little

The third was tall and thin, very pale with long black hair that fell across his pale eyes.

"What makes you think we're illusions little toy" the tall one said

"Do you still taste like honey?" whispered the long haired one

"I bet he still cries" laughed the stocky one

"Hey it's okay they're illusions" Dustin said confidently, patting Theo's shoulder. Theo's eyes had started to tear…he was breathing slowly – carefully.

"W-w-what?"

Dustin strode over and poked one.

"You're not supposed to be able to see them" Theo gasped. The tall one grabbed Dustin's wrist and the long haired boy kicked him back so that the short one could use a leaping kick to knocked Dustin back.

Theo looked to each of the ninja's in turn.

"Tom" he said to the short one. "Reilly" he choked out to the middle one. "Finn" his voice was a terrified whisper…he was trembling and pale. He stepped backwards. "No…no you can't be here"

"We got parole from captivity" Finn sneered

"Theo what's happening?" Tori asked.

"They're…here…" whimpered the Astral ninja as the classmates approached.

Finn lunged at Tori. The blue ninja swung but her fist passed right through the boy, she swung around and was kicked in the face so hard she flipped into the air before crashing down after two full spins off the ground.

Reilly blocked Blake's punches and double kicked the Thunder ninja away. He swung his body into the air and brought a kick down on Blake, slamming him into a tree.

Tom avoided Shane's slash and slammed a palm into his chest, Shane attacked again and his leg passed through the ninja who grinned and performed a spin punch – hard, in the chest, hurling him into a bush.

Finn weaved past Cam's strike, phasing through Cam and spinning into the air for a helicopter kick that caught Cam in the back of the head and knocked him down.

Reilly blocked the punch from Hunter. He twisted and phased through the attack. He pulled close and twisted Hunter's arm across his chest. "You smell just like Theo…you and him been going at it? Hot and Heavy?"

"Leave my brother the fuck outta this"

"Mmmmm…. Incest is the best" purred Reilly. "I'm guessing twins…maybe me, you and him can have fun a little later?"

Hunter twisted free and kicked furiously, Reilly became intangible and savagely punched Hunter in the face, knocking him down.

Dustin and Tom circled. Dustin spun and kicked, his foot went through Tom. Tom's eyes glowed white and he laughed. "You're so afraid of him" he sneered. "It's all in your brain…that little twitch in your dick you tried to forget"

Dustin stayed quiet, he punched but Tom caught his fist and dragged him close, weaving a muscular arm around the boy's chest. "In case you're wondering, he tastes like honey, is as flexible as a rubber band…and is always nice and tight"

Dustin paled and swung an elbow. Tom caught the arm. "He's great at giving head too and he can make you go for hours…I should know I made him learn… every time…he learned…he cried but he secretly wanted it…we always made him want it to some point – we used our thoughts and made him want it coz he was hot and weak and so pure no matter what we did or made him do"

Dustin gave a cry and kicked out. Tom phased through Dustin and grabbed the boy's collar smashing his face into a tree. As Dustin tried to stay conscious he heard Tom's voice: "If you want when we'll let you watch then maybe…maybe you can have him, taste his sweet mouth…before we kill him for good."

Dustin collapsed.

Theo scrabbled backwards, he couldn't function…everything hurt.

"Come on – let's have fun like we used to" Finn whispered. "Just us…"

Theo's eyes glowed white and a glow settled on Hunter. The twin sat up with the others in time to see the trio close in on the terrified Theo…and drag him away.

"No!" Hunter exclaimed, falling forwards on his knees.

* * *

"Sensei – we got him" Theo fell to his knees before the man. The Sensei was Maori, his bulging muscles were prominent under his robe. He was relatively young but his glowing silver eyes affected the boys before him, as they grew closer their eyes glowed more. "He's ours again"

The Astral Sensei dragged the boy to standing position

"Yes…he is…well what a joy I've missed his body, his cute stomach, his strong legs and how they wrap around, and his mouth…the soft lips…the taste" he traced a hand up Theo's inner thigh and touched his lips.

"His soft hands…like velvet" Reilly hissed as he leaned in trailing his hands over Theo's arms.

"And his hair, you can grab and pull at it, drag his head however you like and listen to him moan" Tom chuckled as he firmly gripped the blonde locks and tugged it back.

"His cute little ass" whispered Finn. "We all missed that…" he cupped it firmly. "Like the sound of his voice…when he pleads and begs…whatever we want him to say but it's always sad, humiliated, submissive and scared…because of us"

"And most of all I missed his eyes" The Astral Sensei said. "Those beautiful eyes…wide and teary…as he can't fight me…as he submits to my superior mind and body" he leaned in and forced his tongue into Theo's mouth. The other boys smiled and leaned into each other, three pink tongues meeting with lips and teeth close to Theo's face.

The tear snaked down his cheek…

* * *

"We have to find him" Hunter said. "We have to find him!" the panic in his voice made Cam want to hold him, hug him and tell him it would be okay. Possibly kiss all the words of fear away – but not in front of the others.

"Why don't you try and find him?" Blake said. "You've done it a few times, when you go looking for him…you just figure out where he is somehow"

"Twin psychic bonds" nodded Tori. "It'd make sense since he's psychic"

Hunter nodded. He just cleared his mind, aware that Cam was standing nearby but was holding his hand in spirit… he shivered, he still felt that jolt of fear from Theo just before he'd been taken.

He remembered the message: _If you get there too late I want you to kill me_

Hunter gasped, he knew where to go. "Come one – Ninja speed!" leaping away the six youths sped through the shadowy mists.

* * *

Theo fought his body, telling it not to unbutton the jacket of his ninja clothes. The Astral Sensei was standing nearby, the three boys were tangled nearby, undressing each other as they lay against the pillows of an alcove.

"yes….slowly Theodore…slowly…" he whispered, his glowing eyes projecting thoughts into Theo's mind. The Astral Sensei undid the sash around his waste and unbuckled his clothing at the neck. He slipped it off to reveal his naked body, toned and tattooed. "Now…what shall we do?"

Theo was choking back tears, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction…if only he could act, if he could think and make his body react…the kiss made him want to vomit, with the three boys there was a dead element mixed with mimicry of what the Sensei kissed with.

Posession and obsession, taunting laughter, the taste of domination and spite…

The explosion racked the bedroom. The Sensei turned around, commanding even when naked. "Go and see what happened, I'll be with you momentarily…" the boys pulled on their clothes again, disappointed, each one kissed the Sensei as they left and vanished down the hallway.

The Astral Sensei put his robe back on. "I'll return in a moment" he smiled.

* * *

"Where's my brother?" Hunter snarled.

They stood in the main hall of the Astral academy which was perched on a mountain high above the forest of mists. "He's around" Finn leered.

"If you've hurt him-" Dustin snapped.

"Oh let me guess? You'll try to hurt us?" sneered Reilly.

"Please – we're too strong for that, you don't understand how to fight us" Tom scoffed. They moved in ninja speed and encircled the ninjas. The black bursts of telekinesis hurled the wind, thunder and samurai rangers up into the air.

"Well done boys" the Sensei said.

Reilly grabbed a handful of Hunters hair and dragged him up. "This one says he's Theo's twin"

"Then we'll have to make him feel welcome like we did Theo" the Sensei shrugged. "After some mental rehabilitation of course…" his eyes glowed and the rangers were grasped by psychic talons.

They screamed as more pain then they'd ever believed possible pumped into their every braincell.

* * *

"No…I won't…" Theo said. He heard the screams. "Not when I have to make amends!" The silver flashed away in his eyes and he sprang from the bed.

* * *

The Sensei's strike of thoughts faltered. "What was that?" he murmured. "I can no longer sense Theo…boys he might be free"

"No might be about it" Theo said as he descended the steps behind the Sensei. "I don't know why – but when you started to torture them I suddenly go really, really, **_really_** pissed off"

"Bend to my will Theo" hissed the Sensei.

"Let me see - NO" Theo smiled. The Sensei unleashed a psychic wave at the boy who's eyes glowed white and deflected the sivler energy.

"You'll be submissive to me!" the Sensei hit the boy with a psychic blast and knocked him down, pinning him with thoughts, taking the power he'd been ramming into the intruders and forcing it on Theo.

"No" whispered Theo…he stood up, fighting the pain. "Not now…not then…NOT EVER AGAIN" the waves of silver light shot back into The Sensei and forced him to his knees. Theo extended a hand and hit him with waves of black light. He glanced at the trio of glowing eyed ninjas. There was a flash and they were bathed in auras of white light.

"They can't phase anymore" he said with complete nonchalance.

Reilly turned around – Hunter flip kicked him into the air and then gave Cam a boost of speed. The Samurai flipped and slammed his feet down onto Reilly.

Blake leapt at Finn, rolling along the ground and lashing both feet out into his torso, he flew backwards and was caught by Tori who used a Judo flip on his outstretched arms to slam him into a wall

Tom punched at Shane, who leapt into the air and delivered multiple furious kicks to his body before delivering a spin that sent the Astral ninja flying along the ground. Dustin spun through the air and slammed his leg down on the man's chest.

The Sensei staggered, his eyes were flickering. "You'll break!" he roared and unleashed a psychic energy blast at Theo…the boys nose started to bleed but he stood up and cracked his back.

"No – you will" he blasted his Sensei with telekinetic waves hurling the man into the air before a black glow surrounded him and smashed him down into the wooden floor. "That's the end of you"

The Sensei collapsed.

Finn, Reilly and Tom blinked, the glow had faded in their eyes. "Where are we?" mumbled Finn.

"I don't know – The academy?" suggested Reilly.

They noticed the rangers standing in fighting positions. "it's okay" Theo said. "They were under long-term control from the Sensei, he implanted his mind into them, that's why they worked together as one…"

"Theo…oh – God…Theo…" Tom gasped. "We…"

"No…he did"

"He did it to us to…he used…" Finn blushed.

"We had…have…crushes on you" Reilly sighed. "He tricked us and – we just couldn't fight him"

"We're so sorry" Tom said. "You have to believe us!"

"I do and – I may never really be free" Theo said, he looked over at the crumpled Sensei. "But I'll never be a captive again…I'm moving on with my life"

"How beautiful, I need a Kleenex" sneered Diabolique from the top of the stairs in the main hall. "But I'll settle for three ninja studs"

Tom, Reilly and Finn leapt forwards. "I remember being captured…and I remember her taking us with the Sensei!" snarled Tom

"We'll handle this" Finn said

Theo pulled a scroll out of the inside of his jacket. "We have what we need, don't fight her…"

"We can give you time to escape" Reilly said. "We have to make amends"

"…I can understand that" nodded Theo.

The trio attacked Diabolique, she weaved away from their attacks and drew her glowing black sword. A pulse of light lifted them into the air, trapping them in bubbles and sealing them in the box she held.

The Sensei tried to rise. "Stay down" sighed Diabolique as a shadow coiled around his neck. "You're dead anyway" there was a flash of lightening in her palm and it leapt onto the sensei.

He screamed

All that was left was an ash stain on the floor.

* * *

Theo looked at Dustin as he entered the dojo. "Hey" he smiled.

"So…the guys know what…happened…it all sorta played out…"

"I know"

"Dude – I'm sorry -"

"I told you, don't pity me, I fought back and I'll never be weak again, that sicko made my body his puppet and left my mind intact so I could be shattered by what he did. Tom, Reilly and Finn were as much victims as I was"

"Three guys thought you were cute though"

"And I'm flattered… but relationships are complicated for me" Theo shrugged. "I'd need to find someone who could accept me as a ninja, a traumatized school kid and just me in general" he smiled. "Here for more lessons?"

"You bet!" Dustin grinned, cycling his arms slowly.

"That's terrible" Theo laughed as he stepped out of his stance. "here, let me show you" he gently guided Dustin's limbs into the right positions. Dustin shivered, aware of their proximity and feeling – strangely happy about it.

"Not too hard is it?" beamed Theo.

"Not really" murmured Dustin. He looked into Theo's eyes for a moment and smiled. "So now do we go slow-mo?"

"Well if you want to put it that way – yes" laughed Theo as he stepped away and took a place beside Dustin to adopt the same stance.

* * *

"THEY HAVE THE MAP!" Lothor exclaimed. "What kind of evil ninja witch general of darkness are you?" he bellowed.

"The kind that thinks ahead -" Diabolique sighed. "All we need to do is get to the urn before them, I've already begun deciphering the maps" she turned on her high heel and marched away. "Leave it to me – I have things to do"

The Psycho's stepped forwards. "Let us take care of them" Psycho Crimson said.

"Yes, Orion and I -" Psycho yellow began

"Who's Orion?" Psycho Crimson snapped.

"You silly!" Marah exclaimed. "As in Orion the Hunter…hello?"

"I'm not being called some stupid hippy name" snarled "Orion"

"Shut up all of you I need my advil" Lothor groaned. "I should've been a second hand car salesman…but no I had to choose a vaguely more honest position"

* * *

Cassidy entered StormChargers and waved at the others. "Hey Cassidy" Kelly smiled. "How are things?"

"Oh, y'know…good, still getting grief from my boss at the Computer-Dial phone centre but…what can you do?"

"Well, there's always a few bucks to be made fixing up my computer here" Kelly said.

"Problem is, when I fix a computer, it's a long time before it needs to be fixed again" smiled Cassidy.

"Hey" a voice said. Cassidy jumped and turned around…it was the guy from the computer centre…he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans and looking quite attractive – Cassidy ignored that thought and nodded at him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi uh – okay I covered that – my name's Matt Bradshaw and I was hoping you'd consider going out on a date with me" he smiled hopefully.

Cassidy looked at him Wearily. "No thanks" she said with a shrug.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"I don't have time to waste on guys who'll conduct conversatiosn to my chest while imagining me naked"

"Um – look I can promise I'll not talk to your chest"

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for anyone"

"Well – I'll wait until you are…I should warn you though" Matt smiled. "I'm persistent"

"And I'm stubborn – that'll be interesting" shrugged Cassidy. He smiled at her and left.

"He was cute" Kelly said.

"Maybe – but love and that bull doesn't happen to me so…let's not waste the time and effort on it" she shrugged and walked over to join the rangers.

**TBC**

_Well there we have it now... should Cassidy accept Matt's offer of a date? Should Dustin just go for it and move on his impulses for Theo? Should Hunter and Cam come out? _

**Many questions answered next post and even more created...den-den-den!**

**Merry Xmas! Happy new year!**


End file.
